


Mama Mia

by orphan_account



Series: Nebby Misplaces the Multiverse [4]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mario meets a winged teenager with a relatively minor problem on his way to save Princess Peach again.
Series: Nebby Misplaces the Multiverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208195
Kudos: 4





	Mama Mia

Another day, another kidnapping. Mario had gotten used to this routine. Once in a while, he would bring his brother and friends along to assist in saving Princess Peach. Since Luigi wasn't answering his calls, Mario decided to go alone.

Then he happened upon a stranger clothed in black. Mario would've asked where Dark Pit came from if he wasn't horrified by having tanooki ears and a tail.

"This isn't okay!" Dark Pit said. He tried yanking the ears off and cringed.

"Deep breaths, kiddo," Mario said. "You're fine."

"No, I'm not. Stop pretending!"

_Mama mia. Here we go again._

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I don't consider the Super Smash Bros series canon to most of the universes it crossovers.


End file.
